The present invention relates to a device which is an aid for dealing with premature ejaculation in men. Premature ejaculation is a problem which is encountered in psychosexual clinics and results in the man reaching orgasm and ejaculating before or immediately after penetration.
There are various treatments which have been tried with varying effectiveness. One current treatment is the Squeeze (Seman Technique) in which coitus is interrupted and the glans of the penis is squeezed. This technique gives varying results and its effectiveness has been questioned and is not very satisfactory.
Drug treatments have been tried and antidepressant drugs and anti psychotic drugs have been used. These drugs are expensive to provide on a continuing basis and there can be side effects and other risks associated with taking such drugs.
I have now devised a device for assisting in overcoming premature ejaculation.
According to the invention there is provided a desensitising ring structure which comprises a ring section adapted to fit over a penis which ring section has attached to it a desensitising section which is substantially in the shape of a triangle with the base of the triangle attached to the ring section which desensitising section has a substantially smooth external surface and a substantially beaded internal surface and which, when the ring section is placed on a penis the desensitising section is held in contact with the ventral aspect of the base of the glans of the penis.
The ring can be fitted over the penis manually or by means of a suitable applicator; the applicator can be of any suitable shape or form aid the ring structure can be detachably attached to the applicator or the structure can be provided associated with the applicator
The ring section can have a means to adjust its size and/or it can be stretchable to enable it to expand when it is placed on a penis.
The triangular shaped section and if flexible the ring is preferably made of a flexible material such as a plastics material, rubber or rubberised material a silicone material.
Any suitable biologically inert flexible material of the above types can be used.
The ring section can be made of any biologically inert material and can be made of the same material as the triangular shaped section. In one embodiment the ring and the triangular shaped section are made as one unit In another embodiment of the invention the triangular shaped section is attached to the ring section separately e.g. by gluing, welding etc.
By internal and external is meant with regard to the ring i.e. the internal surface of the triangular shaped section faces towards the centre of the ring and the external surface faces away from the centre of the ring so that in use the beaded section is held in contact with the base of the glans or indeed any part along the whole length of the penis.
The triangular shaped section need not be in the exact shape if a triangle e.g. it can have rounded corners etc. and the sides need not be exactly straight.
The beaded section is made so that it is bumpy i.e. it is not smooth so that it would not injure the skin of the penis but will provide stimulation when in contact with the penis. The beading can be in the form of ribs, bumps, raised sections, wavy lines etc. The aim of the stimulation is to desensitise this particularly sensitive part of the penis.
In use the ring section is placed over the penis, either manually or by means of an applicator with the apex of the triangular shaped section facing away from the base of the penis. The triangular section can be rigid or semi-rigid and it can be reinforced with other added material. In one embodiment there can be an extension which extends below the ring or band which can act as a stabiliser and can prevent the ring from turning inwards or outwards in use.
The device can be supplied separate from an applicator or with a detachable applicator. The device is worn at the base of the glans with the beaded surface in contact with the penis so that the small triangle at the anterior (ventral or lower) aspect of the penis is covered and this rubs against the beaded surface so as to desensitise this part of the glans. The device can be worn during or before intercourse and/or it can be worn for a longer period during the day or for masturbation.
If the device is to be worn during the day the ring can be made so that its width is adjustable rather than provide a tight constriction or it can be made flexible.
The device or the ring section can be actuated e.g. mechanically or electrically so that it can vibrate.
The device operates by reducing sensitisation and thus reducing the tendency to premature ejaculation.